Night Identity
by Zombie Child
Summary: They’re all connected, one way or another. At day, they go to school, one way or another. At night, they haunt the streets of Tokyo. Full summary inside
1. The characters

**Summary :**

_They're all connected, one way or another. At day, they go to school, one way or another. At night, they haunt the streets of Tokyo. May I introduce to you : Night Identity. _

_The story of gangs, street racing, love, hate, school, different identities and a camera._

**Chapter zero**

Main Characters :

Kinomoto Sakura.

Age : 18

Street name : Black Cherry

Gang : None

Car : Black with tribal wings on the back.

Music : Rock / Grunge / Heavy Metal

Specials : She goes to school as an outcast, but is a street racer with a reputation at night. No one, except Tomoyo and Eriol, know more then one of her two identities.

…………………….

Li Syaoran

Age : 18

Street name : Black Wolf

Gang : The Wolves

Car : Black, with a tribal wolf on the back.

Music : Rock / Metal

Specials : Feared throughout Tokyo and in school, that is except by Sakura. He usually ignores her, but deep down he's furious about the fact that she ignores him too. Doesn't know that she's Black cherry at night. Recently transferred from China for "unknown" reasons.

……………………

Daidouji Tomoyo

Age : 18

Street name : Amethyst

Gang : None

Car : Drives a motor, wich is purple with amethyst tribal designs on it.

Music : Pop / Anime soundtracks

Specials : One of the two people who knows both of Sakura's identities. Eriol's girlfriend. Owns her own shop which specializes in car designs. Always brings her trusty camera with her. Match maker.

…………………….

Hiiragizawa Eriol

Age : 18

Street name : Moon

Car : Silver, big trunk, black tribal designs on it.

Gang : None

Music : Pop, foreign music

Specials : Organizes big street racing events in Tokyo. Boyfriend of Tomoyo, he directs everyone who needs help with their car to her shop. Knows about Sakura's two idenities. Speaks a mix of English, Japanese, but to piss everyone off, he uses other languages too when insulting or making fun of someone.


	2. 1 Ready, steady, glare

**Chapter 1 : Ready, steady, ignore.**

In Tokyo, in front of a certain high school, there where 4 teenagers, young adults, that were making their way too school. All in a different way, but those ways were about to collide. In

5…

A girl, dressed as a boy, with baggy pants and an oversized sweater, was racing to school on her skateboard, while listening to some vague song on her I pod. You could barely see her eyes due to the hood and the bangs from her hair. You could notice the coldness around her though, and people were making a path for her as quickly as possible.

4…

Another girl, dressed in some jeans and a purple top, was racing after her. People looked strangely at her. Maybe because of her beautiful long hair, that looked purple and black at the same time. Or maybe because of the pink mini skirt she was holding. The look in her eyes was enough to make people wish they were never born…

"Sakura ! Do not ignore me ! You shall wear this skirt even if it means I will have to kill you! Do not doubt my words! Come back here! NOW!!!"

3…

A boy, with messy chestnut hair, was running towards the school, also looking like he was running away from someone. He wasn't exactly looking happy. We may never know if it was the big mob of swooning girls he was running from, or a certain blue-haired teen.

2…

That blue-haired teen was running away from his own mob of swooning fangirls. At the same time he was shouting at the teen with chestnut hair.

"Syaoran! Why is my cute little descendant running away?! Matte!"

1…

None of them saw it coming.

0…

-crash!-

-bang!-

"Ouch!"

"Itai!"

What happened here, you might ask? It's quite simple actually. Syaoran (running away from Eriol) bumped into Sakura (running away from Tomoyo), wich made Tomoyo trip over them, falling on them too, right before Eriol also tripped while trying to save Tomoyo from tripping, and by then they were all lying on the ground. Syaoran was the first to stand up, and after that Sakura. He accusingly pointed to her.

"You. Made. Me. Fall."

Sakura didn't look up. She was too busy trying to find her I pod. Big mistake. A hand came flying to her, a pitiful attempt to hit her. She stopped it with one hand, while suddenly looking up.

"Don't try that again. Ever."

His eyes widened, before giving her a death glare. She glared back. He was taken in surprise, that she didn't cringed from his glare. The only person he knew that could do that was his mother. She pulled up her hood, that covered her eyes once again, before turning to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, by that time, got her camera ready, taping the whole thing.

They all sweatdropped.

"Moyo-chan…"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I'd start to run if I were you…" She said, while getting her skateboard ready.

"Oh, you don't mean that Sakura chan-"

"3…"

"Oh come one, it was just a skirt, I know it's pink, but please?"

"2…"

Tomoyo slowly started to walk away now, before running as hard as she could.

"Well that worked." Sakura said, while looking on her I pod.

Syaoran only stared in amazement at this strange…was it even a girl?

Eriol then stepped up to say something too.

"Kinomoto san, I don't think you've met my cousin, Li Syaoran, before?"

She glared at the both of them before saying:

"No, we haven't. excuse me, I'm busy, see you later Eriol. Hope not to see you later Li."

By then she made her way into the school.

They both stared at her rapidly disappearing form.

"Eriol, who was that?"

"That, my cute little descendant, was Kinomoto Sakura, also known as the Ice queen at school. The other girl was Daidouji Tomoyo, her best friend and my girlfriend."

"Ya kiddin, right?"

"About something like this? No. She is probably the one person in school that even you couldn't beat at glaring or being rude."

"We'll see about that."

"Sure, sure."

By then, the bell rang, and they all went inside.

By the end of the day, Syaoran found out several facts :

She was in all his classes.

She didn't not talk to anyone, except to that Daidouji person.

Everyone made way for her, without even thinking.

Everyone also made way for him. Or at least, everyone with a brain. All the girls followed him around, while 'accidentally' dropping stuff.

Eriol was still annoying. That didn't change through the year.

Oh well, at least he could race tonight. He heard there was this awesome racer called Black Cherry. When he asked about this Black Cherry, Eriol only laughed, saying that he wouldn't understand till he saw it with his own eyes. Clearly he couldn't get any information about that. Then he asked if Eriol perhaps knew some people named Moon and Amethyst. Eriol laughed, if possible even more. When he asked why, Eriol simply that he would explain it tonight. Baka Eriol.


	3. 2 When night falls

**Chapter 2 :When night falls.**

That night, Syaoran got a call from Eriol. Again. And again. And again. When the phone rang form the 42nd time, Syaoran decided he might as well answer it.

"_Waddya want, baka?"_

"_Now, now, is that a way to talk to your cute cousin?"_

"…"

"_Anyway, I'm just calling to say that there's a race in half an hour. I'll be at your place in ten minutes, so get your stuff ready."_

"_And why is it that I should go?"_

"_Because I'll be there, of course!"_

"…"

"_Fine, fine, it's because this way you'll be introduced to Amethyst, Moon and Black Cherry. Not to mention everyone else in Tokyo."_

"_Gimme 5 minutes."_

"_All right then. Bye."_

"_Bye!"_

Syaoran sighed. He probably wouldn't get a chance like this any time soon, so he might as well grab it. Suddenly he heared the someone shouting from the outside, wondering how Eriol knew about him street racing, and about the event tonight.

"Syaoran, get your ass down here!"

"Coming, coming"

Syaoran went to his garage, getting his car. He was quite proud of it. It was one of the fastest cars around, and the looks weren't bad either. Black, with tribal designs on it. He paid for that, all right. It were Amethyst designs, each one worth a whole lot of money. He never met Amethyst in person, though, but he had a good hunch that was going to change tonight.

When he got outside, he suddenly saw Eriol. And his car. He suddenly into shock, as he watched Eriol, his annoying, ever pestering cousin, riding Moon's car.

Moon, the most famous street race organizer in the whole of Tokyo. Suddenly, things started dropping into place. Of course Eriol knew about the event tonight. He organized it. And of course Eriol knew about his street racing days. As Moon, he was to know every street racer with even the tiniest reputation.

"Hello…Are you there or what?"

He shot a glare at his cousin, who didn't respond to it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK. HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE MOON!"

"Oh, that… no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!"

"Syaoran, people are staring at you."

"Let's just go."

"What? No further interrogations? No more questions, like 'why' or 'how' or anything?"

"No. Now shut up and lead the way."

"Yes, sir!"

"Eriol?"

"Yes…"

"You are so lucky I forgot my guns…"

"…"


	4. 3 Meeting Black Cherry

**Chapter 3 : Meeting Black Cherry…**

In a different part of Tokyo, someone else was getting ready for the event too…

Sakura sighed as she got out of her oversized sweater and baggy pants, only to replace them with a black top and some black jeans. After she put on some extra stuff that made sure people would recognise her, she sighed again. She was lost in her own thoughts again, memories of a long forgotten past. She thought of her mother, who died when she was three years old. Of her father, who also died, in a plane crash when she was eleven. Her brother, once always by her side, left her when she was 14, his studies made him go to England. Everyone left her, she thought. Except for Tomoyo and Eriol. She snickered. Those two were quite extraordinary by themselves, as a couple, they were lethal. When she was 15, she started racing at night. She told herself it was only to make money so that she could survive in Tokyo city. By now, she knew better. She was one of the richest people in Tokyo, damn it, she was one of the richest people in Japan! She did not race for money. She raced for the thrill of it. She raced for the racing only. It was the one thing that could make her smile. She thought back to her first racing days. Together with Tomoyo and Eriol she made promise. Eriol would become the best organizer in Tokyo, Tomoyo the best designer, and she the best racer. Together, they would be invincible. The plan succeeded. They were all well known. Sakura became Black Cherry, Tomoyo became Amethyst and Eriol became Moon. With some unforeseen results, perhaps.

People always knew who Amethyst and Moon really were. It was necessary for their work. But Sakura was always hiding her real name. With her reputation, she did not want people bothering her when she went to school, or wanted to do groceries. So Sakura became Black Cherry at night. Nobody knew who she was at day, except for Tomoyo and Eriol, who helped her maintain her two identities. At day she would wear baggy clothes, and at night she'd wear designs Tomoyo made for her. It worked, till now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming Tomoyo.

"Saku !"

"What is it, Moyo- chan?"

"I just got a call from Eriol. There will be a new racer tonight, he flew in from Hong Kong."

"That Li asshole, right?"

"Yup. At least try not to kill him tonight, we might need him. I heard he's pretty good."

"And I heard he's a wolf."

"True, true. Now get ready. You know where the event is, right? I have to help setting up some things, so I'll take the bike and go ahead. I'll see you there, 'kay?"

"Sure, I'll see ya there. Say hi to Eriol and punch Li for me, will you?"

"You're so funny Saku – chan…"

"I wasn't joking."

"eh… well, you can bring your guns, but remember, NO bloodbaths, okay? It took us three hours to clean the last massacre, and I'm NOT gonna help ya again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I had a good reason."

"Really now…"

"The guy scratched my car!"

"…"

"Oh, come on!"

"…"

"Can't I at least kill Li?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Damn it."

"Just get ready, Sakura. I have to go."

"See ya there."

"See ya."

Sakura put on some fingerless gloves, and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked at it. Tomoyo used it for experiments, causing it to have the weirdest colors at time. This time her front bangs were still their natural auburn color, but the rest of her hair was a mix of black and white. ( a/n. when I say white, I mean white. Not blonde. White. Like snow)

She went to her garage to get her car. She unlocked it and went inside. As she turned on the engine, she laughed at the sound of it. This was what she was made for. Street racing was in her blood.

---In a different part of Tokyo---

"Syaoran…"

"Leave me alone Eriol."

After ten minutes of driving, they arrived at the scene. Syaoran was still pissed of at Eriol, so they sat there for five minutes straight without saying a word. Suddenly Eriol jumped up, running of to a purple bike that just arrived. It had Amethyst designs on it. Syaoran wondered what made him so happy, until he saw who stepped of.

Daidouji. Tomoyo. The girlfriend. Damn it. Now he had to watch two lovebirds all night. He wondered what she was doing here, though.

The talked for a while, and then started walking towards him with an evil glint in their eyes.

He started backing away slowly, but found himself bumping into a wall of people. When he turned to see how far away they were, he found them standing right in front of them. He glared at them without any effect. Then Eriol smiled.

"Waddya want?"

"Hello Syaoran… Did you meet my girlfriend already?"

"I think… this morning, right? Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo gave him a smile.

"That's right, Wolf-kun. Just call me Tomoyo at school. But here, I'm afraid you'll just have to use my street name. It has a better reputation, you see."

"Oh really… and what would your street name be?" Said Syaoran, while his mind panicked. _'Why the hell does she knows my name!'_

Tomoyo snickered. Suddenly, she started laughing out loud. Eriol laughed with her. Syaoran just looked at them, you could tell by his face he was confused.

"Ohohoho… you don't recognise me? Well, I guess it could be because we never spoke in person. You probably know me better as…Amethyst?"

Syaoran mentally punched himself. Of course he knew Amethyst. He paid her a fortune for some exclusive designs. Due to the fact that they lived in different places, all communication with her went through e-mails and phone calls. He kept thinking about it for while, until Eriol's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Syaoran, you're already signed up for the race, it's starts in three minutes. Get your car over there."

"Anything specific I should know?" He asked.

Tomoyo just ended a phone call, and looked at them. He didn't like that. She could look even scarier then Eriol.

"What?" They both asked.

"I just got an call. Black Cherry will enter too."

"Seriously? I thought she wanted to lay back for a while?"

"I thought so too. I knew she would come, but I wasn't aware she would enter the race."

"She's entering alright. I suggest we'd all get ready. She'll be here soon."

Syaoran could only look at them, wondering what they were talking about. He did hear about Black Cherry. She was one of the best racers in Tokyo, she made a lot of money with it, but that was it. That was all the information he could get on her.

Suddenly he heard another car arriving. He recognised it of course. It was well known to every single street racer. It was the car of Black Cherry.


	5. 4 Mental punches

_I just wanted to say _

_Thank you_

_For everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you all like it so far._

_So again._

_Thank you._

_You really don't know how much it means to me._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_-May._

**Last time :**

"_I thought so too. I knew she would come, but I wasn't aware she would enter the race."_

"_She's entering alright. I suggest we'd all get ready. She'll be here soon."_

_Suddenly he heard another car arriving. He recognised it of course. It was well known to every single street racer. It was the car of Black Cherry._

**Chapter 4 : Mental punches.**

---Sakura's POV---

I sighed, while driving towards an open spot. At first I wasn't going to enter, but while driving I couldn't resist and called Tomoyo that I would enter.

As I stepped out of my car, I could already see Moyo and Eriol. They were talking to the new brat. What's his name again? Lei…Lee…Li! That's it! I thought back again. A few months ago I heard of him. While walking towards them, I thought about what I knew. Li Syaoran, heir to the Li clan. Is known for his driving skills, one of the best in Hong Kong. Why did he move here?

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of them. They greeted, I nodded.

"Amethyst. Moon. Li."

"You know who I am?" He sounded surprised.

Mental punch. Sakura met Li. Black Cherry not. Luckily Eriol saved me.

"Black Cherry knows about every driver in Japan and China. At least, the ones with a bit of reputation. Don't let her scare you, Black Wolf."

That is true, you know. Then I thought again. Black Wolf, Black Wolf. Not just racer from Hong Kong, right? More thinking… Member of the Wolves, moved to Japan because…why again?

"Cherry…"

Think, think… I couldn't figure it out.

"Cherry!"

"HOEE!"

Tomoyo apparently called my name several times, only to see me dazing of.

"Waddya want from me."

"The race is starting…"

"Right, right. Time to scare those people to death…" I grinned at the thought of it. Sometimes my reputation did have its advantages. Like scaring people to death when the oh so great Black Cherry decided to enter a race.

"Cherry, you're going to ruin me some day…" Eriol sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Because. Every time you enter one of my races, everyone else suddenly wants their money back, not wanting to race you."

"Sorry Eri- Moon. I can't help it. Waddya want me to do, lose?" I asked, cursing under my breath for almost blowing my cover. When people would start to think, they'd probably find out that if Black Cherry knew Moon and Amethyst good enough to call them Eriol and Tomoyo, they'd start looking around for daily friends of them that also called them like that. They didn't have much of those. So there, my cover would've been blown. Damn it.

"Your dazing of again, Cherry."

"I know, I'm going already."

_Yes_

_I am aware that it's short._

_But hey, if you were me,_

_I'd doubt you'd get more done._

_Anyway,_

_Starting Friday afternoon, _

_My school's giving me a week of._

_So yeah!_

_I'll update again somewhere around that time._

_Sorry it's so short._

_-May…_

_And you know what the best part of that week of is?_

…

_I get to go to an anime con! First time in my life._

_So wish me luck, nya?_


	6. 5 Getting Close

_Thanks, once again._

_Enjoy,_

_-May._

**Chapter 4 : Getting Close.**

Syaoran and Sakura where sitting in their cars. They were the only ones left, everyone else just took the money back and ran. He wondered why. She knew why.

Tomoyo did the countdown.

Okay, you two ready? 3…2…1…Go!

And there they went. As soon as Syaoran started, his music automatically started. He saw Black Cherry right in front of him. Damn, she was going fast! He listened to some Green Day song while chasing her.

_I wanna be the minority_

_I don't need your authority_

_down with the moral majority_

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

He almost had the same speed as her.

_I pledge _

_allegiance _

_to the underworld_

_one nation under dog there of which I stand alone_

_a face in the crowd_

_unsung against the mold_

_without a doubt singled out the only way I know_

Only 5 turns left…

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

_I don't need your authority_

_down with the moral majority_

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

4 turns…

_stepped out of line_

_like a sheep runs from the herd_

_marching out of time_

_to my own beat now_

_the only way I know_

That third one was tricky, but he managed…

_one light _

_one mind _

_flashing in the dark_

_blinded by the silence of a 1,000 broken hearts_

_for crying out loud _

_she screamed unto me_

_a free for all fuck them all_

_you are your own sight_

only two turns, and he still didn't pass her.

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

_I don't need your authority_

_down with the moral majority_

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

_Hey_

One left, and she was actually gaining speed, while he already used everything he got.

_one light _

_one mind _

_flashing in the dark_

_blinded by the silence of a 1,000 broken hearts_

_for crying out loud _

_she screamed unto me_

_a free for all fuck them all_

_you are your own sight_

Now all that was left was a straight 350 feet till the finish…

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

Almost…

_I don't need your authority_

_down with the moral majority_

_'cause I wanna be the minority_

Damn it, he was never beaten, and he didn't want to start now!

_(I wanna be) the Minority_

100 feet

_(I wanna be) the Minority_

50 feet…

_(I wanna be) the Minority_

_(I wanna be) the Minority_

He didn't make it. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was beaten. BY A GIRL, not to mention. Not that it made much difference, but it was rather unexpected.

He already found Eriol and Tomoyo at the finish, grinning. More like laughing, actually. Those people were way to creepy…

As he stepped out of his car, he saw Black Cherry doing the same.

He had to admit, she was really good. As he went up to congratulate her, he saw her looking at him, with something that looked close to amazement in her eyes. She wasn't the only one. Tomoyo and Eriol were at it too.

"What?" He asked.

Eriol looked at him and shook his head.

"You mean you don't know? No one, and I repeat no one, has ever been able to come that close to Black Cherry. You almost passed her!"

"Yeah, almost. I still lost."

"That was already defined at the beginning. Nobody wins from Black Cherry. And till now, nobody ever got close to her either."

He thought about this. Suddenly he heard her talking to him.

"You're new, right? Do feel up to some partying tonight, with me, Tomoyo and Eriol?"

The fact that she called Tomoyo and Eriol by their real names was noticed by him. So she must knew them very well.

"Yeah, I'll come. Where do we go to?

"Amethyst is holding something private in her shop. Just follow her and you'll find the place."

_Yup, that's it for now. I'll write something again soon._

_And about that anime con._

_It's in the Netherlands, and called Abunai._

_I doubt if you've heard of it, but still, I'm going!_

_-May._


	7. Short Break?

Yes, I updated.

Well, not really.

I just wanted to apologise for not updating for all this time.

But please take a look at this before you throw rocks at me :

_Week 44 :_

_German test, Greek test (over 300 words for a translation), project day, History test _

_Week 45 :_

_Science test, another German test, Latin test and music test._

I get about 3 scheduled tests a week, HEAVY tests, with loads of homework and 40 un-scheduled test.

Further more, I had to make an invitation for a birthday party, and make drawings for some silly school brochure.

Next to that, **I DO HAVE A LIFE!**

So I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. But right now, I'm really, really, really busy.


	8. 6 Can you say Matchmaking?

_Notes :_

_The language question : I take Dutch, German, French, English, Greec (old) and Latin. And at home I study Japanese. I have to take all the languages, I have no choice whatsoever. _

_The school system in this fanfic is based on my school, dividing it in two locations, and you have to go to it till you're 18. Or at least, I have to (poor me, ne?)_

_I suck at summaries, anyone who knows a better one? Please, do tell me…_

Can you say matchmaking?

Tomoyo started up her bike. She was looking forward to tonight, it was time for their annual school started again (read : hell broke loose once again) party. This time it would be extra special, for one because it would be their last party before they would go to college, and two, apparently there would be more guests. Over the last few years, only she, Eriol and Sakura came. Now, Sakura invited Li too.

blink… blink again

Sakura. Invited. Li. To. THEIR. Party.

Should she be mad at her for doing that? Actually, she should. Was she mad at her for it? No. Why not? Simple. Even though neither Sakura or Li knew it, They WERE going to be couple by Christmas. She'd make sure of it. And tonight, it would start…

3…2…1…

"Hatchoo!"

"Hatchoo!"

Sakura and Syaoran suddenly had to sneeze at the same time.

"Oh well, probably somebody's talking about me…" They muttered while driving after Tomoyo.


	9. Sorry

**Okay, so First things First.**

**I am so, so, so (repeat this 1000 times) sorry that I never updated.**

**The truth is, I had my own problems to deal with, and after that I kept having the feeling that it was to late.**

**I solemnly promise to update this fic a LOT from now on. **

**Can you ever forgive me?**

**Anyway, I have a new account on it's called May-D.**

**I'm transferring all my fics that are here, to there. **

**Here's the deal. This fic, under this name, will have two more chapters. **

**Two months from now, I will delete it.**

**Tonight (It's evening where I'm at) I'm going to reupload all of it on my new account. **

**This means that two stories, exactly the same, are going to co exist for two months. After that, the story on this account will be deleted.**

**There will be permanent links on my profile to the other account AND the other stories of course.**

**Any flames, ideas, comments or just plain reviews will be appreciated.**

**Again, I'm so sorry. I just hope I can make it up to you.**

**Night Identity will continue on the other account under a new title : 'Masquerade in Midnight Tokyo'. The two promised chapters are already written and will be posted as soon as possible.**

**When wings met wands will continue under the same title. One chapter is already written, one is a w.i.p.**

**Life of a teenage shinigami will continue under the same title. The first chapter is quite similar to another fic of mine called 'Till death do us part', but there will be a different story line. Currently I'm rewriting the plot so that they won't be exact copies, but it shouldn't influence the first chapters, those are being written right now.**

**Thank you very much, those that supported me through this school year. Those that helped me, cheered me up, and those that simply listened.**

**I owe you so very much.**

**Also thanks to all the people who reviewed and read these fanfics. I lub you all!**

**This was May Diamondroses, live from the Netherlands, Europe. **

**Gomen, & Arigatou, minna san. Domo Arigatou.**


	10. 7 Sakura watching

Night Identity

_Hey, sorry about the promised update being late, I got kicked of the computer after writing and posting the apologies. _

_I hope you enjoy one of the last chapters posted here,_

_May._

After about half an hour, they stopped at the entrance of a park. When he got out, he saw Black Cherry fiddling with the lock on the gates.

"What're you doing?" He called out, slightly confused.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Eriol grabbing a box with bottles – most like sake – form his car, and Tomoyo making a phone call.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Amethyst."

"…"

"Yeah, we're here."

"…"

"Okay, thanks."

"…"

He heard a click, and gates swinging open. When he looked back he was suddenly facing Black Cherry.

"It's a tradition," She said, slightly smiling. "Every year, on the first night after the first day of school."

"What is?"

"Sakura watching. Personally, I don't like it when it's so busy at day. The night is perfect. It calms me down."

"But how – "

"Do we watch?"

"Yeah."

"We took care of it. Look!" She said, pointing at the park. He slightly gasped. A small section was dimly lighted. Not to bright, but enough to see the beauty of the cherry blossoms.

"It sure pays to have the right contacts, eh?"

"Oi, Cherry! I got the sake." Eriol yelled from behind.

"Great! Let's go, shall we?" Black Cherry said.

And then, they just were just sitting there for a few hours. They drank the sake, chatted a bit and watched the sakura and the moon.

In the end, Eriol started to complain that they still had school tomorrow. They prepared to leave, but at the last moment Syaoran turned around.

"Why did you invite me?" He asked Black Cherry.

"Because you're a good racer. Because you weren't so whiny when you lost. Because Eriol told me good things about you. Because I was interested, and just because I wanted to." She said, listing them of on her fingers. Her emerald eyes sparkled. Before he could say anything, she walked to her car, and drove of.

"See you tomorrow cousin!" Eriol called, before he and Tomoyo also drove away. After standing there alone for a few minutes, he decided to go back to his apartment. That night, when he slept, emerald eyes haunted his dreams.

_And there ends another chapter. For those of you who think that Sakura's personality just changed completely, that's because of the sakura watching. She completely calms down by the sight of the cherry blossoms._


End file.
